02 lucky
by yaoisthegame
Summary: NEWS; 'NOAH'S manager, Tyki Mikk, jump from Hevlaska's rooftop'


Disclaimer; absolutely not mine!

Warning;

Yaoi

Fluff

OOC

Un-beta (very bad grammar)

"What the hell?" Yelled the fuming redhead editor to his bespectacled boss.

"You rang my home at 7 in the fucking Sunday morning, my supposedly day off my fucking work just to tell me that bullshit!" He added furiously, slamming his fisted hand on the mahogany desk. Lavi's voice echoed through the hall of building's top floor. Order's building was only three storey's high and being utilized as Komui's office, laboratory, and apartment.

His boss and Chinese friend, Komui Lee, President of Black Order Publishing (where he work as the publishing's editor-in-chief), gave him an obviously nervous smile. Bestow the redhead a fidgeting gaze then gulped, but hadn't spoken a single word.

Emerald green eyes glaring daggers to his boss. He knows he sounded and acted like Kanda right now, but he was incredibly annoyed to concern his calm. Lavi's thoughts swift from torturously ripping the bespectacled man's limbs, to smash him to dust using a million tons of giant blazing hammer, to skin him alive, and other woeful torture possible that would make his annoyingly idiotic boss scream in anguish agony.

Surprised? Oh, don't be. For that was who he really is. He wasn't Kanda's best friend for nothing. He's a brutal and ruthless man hiding under a mischievously cheerful persona. It tend to resurface when his ocean wide patience run dry. These are one of those rare events.

Lavi's still nuzzling his comfortable large pillow, planning to spend the day lying on his bed. He spent the night before checking and editing works; preparing for magazine's next issue. Snuggling his blanket for warmth when his phone went off, ruining his peaceful sleep. Eyes still close Lavi grasped the phone and patiently listened to Komui's personal assistant, requesting him to be at Komui's office immediately for a very important meeting. He dragged out of bed; albeit pissed, and then groggily head to the Black Order Publishing office.

Only to be welcome by Komui, with his all white laboratory garb. Seating in his swiveled chair, a steaming hot cup of coffee on his desk; and a totally idiotic grin painted on his face. After settling in the chair reserve for Komui's visitor, he was bombarded with his raven boss babbling about Komurin's development.

Komurin is Komui's latest invention; a dog robot. The bespectacled man had been adamant of the idea of himbeing a great scientist in his past life, therefore, he used his free time to ceaselessly invent things and use **them **(his employees) to test his experiment like a guinea pig.

Lavi heave a sigh to regain back his calm then buried his hands deep in his coats pocket.

"I'm out of here." he bluntly said as he straightens up. Komui nod vigorously as a response; keeping in mind to never disturb his editor-in-chief's sleep ever again.

The redhead strode out and slammed the door shut that make the older man yelp. A sigh of relief escaped Komui's lips as he takes a hold of his phone. He didn't plan to ever ruin Lavi's day off work.

However, a morning visit from his beloved sister in his laboratory with hot coffee in hand, plus the pleading look in those beautiful dark amethyst eyes; how can he resist?

Punching Lenalee's number, he leaned on his back. Feeling guilty for what he had just done to the redhead. Lavi's his best editor. Losing would only bring problems to the publishing. They're not as big as the other Publishing Company, yet their magazine was in the top 3 most purchased magazine in the country. It all thanks to the redhead. Again, he sighed. Hoping that he didn't vexed the Lavi enough to quit in his job.

Komui's worries and guilt was quickly forgotten the moment he heard Lenalee's sweet 'hello' on the phone. The Chinese siblings talked for a while; mostly Komui relaying cheerfully to his adorable sister what happened earlier. Lenalee then send her thanks and hung up. With the now not so hot coffee, Komui trudged back to his laboratory. Where he could spend his remaining work free hours with Komurin, without any interruption.

Lavi's brow furrowed as he watched his reflection in the glass wall of the building. The usual spiked up crimson locks now in an irritatingly disarray manner. The eye patch that usually adorned his right eye was not in place. Emerald eyes gaze down to his crumpled pale yellow shirt (he just carelessly grabbed in his dresser); his pair of 'juice stained' sweats pants, and a brown coat on top of it. He shook his head and quietly groaned. Hand gently tugging his shirt, run his palm on the crumpled portion; tried to straighten it up, but failed. Face twisted disgustedly at the futile result.

"I look like shit!" He muttered angrily. Annoyed for not bothering to dress well nor checked him in the mirror before he went out his house and head to his friend's office. Thrusting his hands into his coats pocket, Lavi started to take sluggish steps; trying to forget the person behind this chaos.

He's in the middle of the road, with other few town people whose crossing the street, when he was startled by his phone loud jingle. Snatching the small gadget to his pants pocket, then a smile grazed his lips when he saw the name registered on the screen.

"Tyki!" He answered cheerfully. "I missed you." He whines.

His steps faltered when Tyki remained silent. "Tyki?" he asked.

"Lavi, I need to tell you something." Tyki seriously said. Using a tone the redhead didn't quietly like. He remembered Tyki ever using that tone to him.

"You're not broken up with me, are you?" Lavi asked voice a little shaky.

"Lavi."

"Okay." He paused, and then added. "Wait till I get to the safe side of the curb."

Then he literally runs fast to the other side of the road. Noticing that he's the only one left standing at the center and have only few seconds left before cars rushed over him.

"You have my ear now." He says, a little breathless from the short run.

"Lovely, I think about us and come up with a decision."

Those tone again. Lavi gulped; trying to swallow the big lump he in his throat. Desperately trying to kill the dreadful feeling that now started to grow.

Tyki's his lover for three years, five months, two weeks and a day now. Yes people. He have it all recorded on the safe side of his brain. They met through Allen, his best friend lover (now spouse for 2 years) who loves Noah's mitarashi dango, and Tyki's friend. Sparks fly the moment they caught each other's eyes. His playful heart was completely captured by Tyki's intense golden orbs.

Lavi can still remember his grandfather; Panda Bookman, disappointed look when he announce his and Tyki's relationship. The old man hadn't talked to him for days nor even spared him a glance. Panda was deeply hurt by the knowledge that his only grandson was gay. However, it hurt Lavi even more. For the only family he have, couldn't accepted him for who he is.

After days of his gramps avoiding him like plague, old Bookman came to the redhead's room. To Lavi's great surprise, his grand father finally gave his blessing and accepted his and Tyki's relationship and now free to date his lover. However, he forbid Lavi to move in with Tyki. Unless it was legally allowed by law. And by legally it means; a legal document and a ring. Right, Panda had been talking about marriage (since same sex marriage are now allowed). It was a tradition his old man faithfully abide.  
Marriage. It's a topic he and Tyki haven't talked yet. For Lavi it was a big step. Step both Kanda and Allen bravely took and now living happily with their 5year olds twins; yullie and alma. He's happy for them. They rightfully deserve it.

"Lovely," Tyki's voice cut his musings. "...look up."

Wondering what his lover up to, Lavi swiftly looked up on building his facing; Hevlaska. The highest building in town. It has 75 floors. Green eyes narrowed when he caught something on the rooftop. Someone was up there, on the edge of the building; as if ready to...his thoughs quickly stop. No...

"Tyki, where are you?" he blurted out. Not entertaining the nagging feeling inside him.

"Up in here, lovely." Tyki answered nonchalantly.

He's mind go blank. He started to feel cold.

"Lovely, I love you. Always remember that."  
Then the line cut. Emerald eyes grow impossible wide as he watch his lover jump off the building.

"...no." an uttered plea escape his lips. Phone had slipped his hand but he pays no heed. Then a heart wrenching shout of his lover's name echoed through town.

It startled the busy people around him causing them to cease and looked up. Loud gasp followed by 'oh my God!' can be heard around. The old lady, with rosary clutching tightly in hand, was muttering prayers.

Standing utterly still, Lavi's two green orbs never leaving his lover's falling body. He can't move. He wants to shout and tell those people around him to do something. To call Superman, Spiderman, Batman or whoever superhero he know when his still a kid. But he can't. His voice leaves him. The feeling of fear, fright and horror of watching his lover paralyze his whole system. The sudden attacked of panic forbidding him to think straight.

Lavi could not understand what was happening. He knows Tyki's in America for the Millennium family's annual dinner party. Maybe this is just a dream; a nightmare. All he needs to do was to wake up and everything will be fine. Be back to normal.

He bit his lower lip hard, till it drew blood. The pain and taste of metallic liquid slapped him the truth. This is real and not just a nightmare.

Tears started flow from his tightly close eyes. He shook his head and clasped his trembling hands. 'Please let him be fine.' kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

The redhead's thought take him to past years. They've been happy together. Have their few fights, mostly because of Tyki's captivating charm. But it always didn't take long for them to make up. And every time it happened, it always ended up in hot steamy sex and throwing unlimited of sweet nothings to each other.

Then that dreadful night at the Annual dinner party almost two years ago, vividly flushed the redhead's still panic daze brain. Tyki took Lavi to his family's annual party. A party that only Earl Millennium's (his lover's Billionaire businessman father and own the infamous Noah's) 5 mistresses and his 14 children with their family are invited.

Sheril, Tyki, the mischievous twin Devitto and Jesdero, and the family's youngest son and Earl's favorite; Neah, were the son of Earl to his first woman – Lucinda, a beautiful and kind Portuguese woman, whom raise the five brothers in Portugal. Then the businessman took them to America for their college degree and personally trained them till their capable enough to manage Noah's Restaurant that was scattered around the different places of the earth. All of Earl's children were face to the same fate.

Tyki also told him about Earl's other business; Adam Weaponry Company; the number one weapon manufacturer and distributor in the globe, Teaze Clothing Company, and House of Dreams; a toy company he just recently built for his first grand daughter Rhode.

It was also said that Earl built Noah's for his fourteen children.

_When they arrived at the Earl's Manor, they were welcome by Tyki's brother; Neah and Lero (Tyki's half brother,) and a very enrage Earl. The businessman fierce golden eyes spared the red-haired man a loathful glare; disgusted grimace marred his aristocratic visage. Lavi felt every nerves of his body tremble with fear. _

_"I order you to leave my son." Earl growled, voice dripping with pure venom; sending an unspoken promise of painful punishment to those who dare to disobey his will. _

_Unconsciously, the redhead takes a step back. Two green orbs wide with obvious fear. Tyki then strode up, blocking Lavi from his father's view. _

_"I won't let him do that." He muttered. Clasping Lavi's cold shaking hand, he added with pure of determination. "I love him, father. Pleas-" _

_The raven's words were cut by a loud slapping sound that echoed through the vast living room. _

_"Despicable child!" Earl growled. Eyes squinted furiously. "I did not raise nor train you to be that low! Shameless homosexuals! You'll going to marry a woman and have your own family like your brother Sheril, like a normal one. You will not stain nor ruined the name and reputation I built for years! I would not let you! I won't accept a faggot as a son!" _

_Neah rushed to his older brother side when Tyki hissed, while Lero just stood there; totally stunned. He understands though, for even he had been surprised of their father's action. His father never did laid his hand nor raise his voice on them. Earl maybe a cruel and tyrant businessman but he's been a very loving father to them. These only means his father was on his limit. _

_He touched Tyki's shoulder and gently squeezes it. Asking him to stop whatever retort he had in mind. It'll only worsen things. Throwing a worried looked on his older brother that still gripping his flustered redhead lover's hands. As if shielding the red haired man from his raging father. Neah's brow slightly furrowed when he saw a small cut (cause by Earl's ring) now adorned Tyki's cheek, a drop of blood slowly flowing down to his jaw._

_"Neah, " Neah turned his gaze back to his father._

_"...lock that filthy man into one of the rooms. I won't let him ruin such an important event. Lero, take Tyki away and be sure to tend his wound." Earl said sternly, secretly clutching his right hand (the hand he used to slap Tyki) tightly with other. Then with a heavy heart strode out of the room. Hurting his son wounded deeply the old man's heart, but he need to do what is right. _

_Neah heave a sigh as he watched his father leave. He saw how the Earl clutched his own hand, as if punishing it's for his harsh act. He knows the old man was hurting inside for what he did to his older brother._

_Tyki grunted as he softly touches his injured cheek; checking the severity of the cut. It was 2 o 3cm long, it still sting, and would definitely leave a scar. This was the first time his father hit and used those scornful tones to him. And it's not just a simple slap in the cheek, but rather a powerful backhanded slap. Isn't that a sign of him being a disgrace to the family? And marry a girl? He love his father and know him enough to see that beyond those austere mask (the Earl always wore) the emotional turmoil his father having inside. It's painful for him to be the cause of it all. He loves his father and this odd family. But he can't marry someone he doesn't love and live forever in misery just for the sake of his reputation. He just hopes his father would understand and accept him for who he is. _

_Tyke looked over his shoulder when he felt his shirt being tugged by his redhead lover. Head down, staring at his hand that grasping the raven's shirt as if it was most fascinating things in the world. Red locks askew as he shook his head gently. _

_"it's okay, Tyki." looking up, gold meets emerald, Lavi strain a smile at him. "I'll be fine." Tyki felt a constricting pain in his heart looking at his somber lover. He turned to face Lavi. Pull him into a hug then leaned down to bestow the redhead's lips a gentle reassuring kiss. Lavi's the first to break the kiss. He wants the kiss to last longer, but he doesn't want to anger the Earl more. _

_"Irmâozâo, that's enough." He heard Tyki's brother Neah said, but his lover pays no mind and just hug him tighter. _

_"...sorry..." Lavi heard his lover spoke softly. He answered a nod and hug back as he started to shed tears. He already expected this. Though most of the world's population now a day's already accepted homosexuals, however there are still a lot of homophobes walking around in the face of earth. People whom treat them bad and gave them some nasty look. Disgusted by the thought of a boy being in love with a boy. If only they can teach their heart and can choice who to love. Then everything would be alright...if only..._

_"I'm sorry, lovely." Tyki whispered over and over to him. _

_"Brother," Lero tap his older half brother's back to get his attention. "...we need to tend your wound now. Rhode would be not glad seeing her favorite Tio's face stained with blood. He'll gonna be okay, brother."_

_Tyki pulled away and let Lavi go; albeit reluctantly. He brushed his lover's tears away, kissed his lips again then stalked out the room. _

_Neah lead the redhead to a beautiful room, and apologize for what happen. The next thing Lavi knew, he was woken up by the Portuguese man's warmth; gently yanked him out the Millennium Manor and head home. During way home, Tyki dejectedly told him of Earl disowning the raven as his son cause he refused to marry Lou Fa; daughter of Earl's business associates. Earl fired Tyki as Noah's manager and took all his fortune. For months, Tyki live in a low paying one room kitchen apartment. _

_He worked as a promo guy in the morning and a bartender at night. He tried to find a job in those big companies in town, but rejected after knowing who he is. The usual dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes and always well kept raven hair, became casual shirts, suspenders, eye glasses, and a disheveled brown dyed hair; to hide his true appearance and identity. Tyki had been also refusing his mother and siblings help; even Lavi's offer for Tyki to move in with him. Saying he respects Panda's request and he didn't want to break the old man's trust. _

_Then came one night, while they were having dinner together at Tyki's apartment. They're stunned by Millennium's visit. The billionaire did not apologize; however, he accepted their relationship. Lavi question Earl's intentions and motives. Asked what cause of a sudden change was. Yet until now, the reason of it was still unknown. But according to Lulu Bell (Tyki's German half-sister), after the Party, Earl called her almost every day to asked how was Tyki. So Lavi just concluded that Earl loved his son more than his reputation. _

There fine for the past years. They survive Panda's cold indifference and Earl's wrath. So why was he doing this?

Does it have to do with Noah's?

Earl?

What?

Was Tyki on drugs?

Lavi wants to scream in frustration. A sound of clapping and a squeal of 'sweet!' from giggling teenagers yanked him of his thoughts, and make the emerald eyes snapped open. Curious of what was happening, he looked up. Lavi's gasped, feeling his whole world froze.

In the air, a falling Tyki, looking smugly with a white parachute connecting his body that goes unnoticed because of the Black jacket Tyki wore. And on the white nylon cloth, written a red, bold big letters are the words: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Tyki's proposing-proposing to -ME! Jumping the highest building roof top; scaring the shit out him, just to end up proposing. Just to propose to him. If Tyki's planned this to make him insane, then the Portuguese man was really succeeding. The redhead shook his head and beamed a fully toothy grin, gaze never leaving his now smiling lover. Redhead's hearts thumping furiously because blissful joy. Lavi cross his arms on chest; waiting impatiently for his lover - soon to be husband to the cemented ground.

Before Tyki's foot totally touch the ground a mop of red locks rushed and eagerly leaped to him. A various squeals from a yaoi fangirls, few congratulations, and a few disgusted scoff from those narrow minded homophobes can be heard in the crowd. The raven winced when his back hit the ground with a loud thump. He looked up to the mischievously grinning redhead who was now straddling his waist. Then with a blink of an eye, a fist connected to his now scarred cheek.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

Lavi humph. "That's for scaring the shit out of me." Lavi paused then smirked. "And this is my answer."

Redhead leaned down and captured Tyki's lips as the nylon cloth slowly covering them.

-somewhere-

Kanda smirked after watching the night's news while his white haired husband grinned happily. They're having a dinner with their 5 year old twins; Yullie and Alma.

**NEWS: 'NOAH'S manager, Tyki Mikk, jump from Hevlaska's rooftop'.**

-end-

**A/N;** I got this idea from Bon Jovi's 'All about loving you' the music video. is it true that bon jovi's gay? my brother told me that gossip LOLs.

review if you want.

-emagehtsioay (^.-)


End file.
